Letter From The Heart
by TabbyKitty13
Summary: Fong departs, leaving his lover to mourn his loss. PWP; lemon; oneshot; FongxReader


_**This is a "lemon" for Tsukumo. So sorry it took so long!**_

_**Writing this made me appreciate Fong even more than I used to. Like seriously…I'm in love with him now. *.***_

_**I'm basically assuming that Fong (although most likely not) is from Namimori. :D He can be Hibari's daddy~!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it!**_

**Letter From The Heart**

"But…why?" [Name] asked as she frowned deeply at her best friend. Fong continued to sip his tea, a placid look on his face. "Fong, answer me. Why are you going away?"

"I can't actually tell you, [Name]."

"But you tell me everything. We've been best friends since we were little!" Fong's eyes met hers, and like always she felt that familiar tingle in her stomach. The same tingle she'd felt for years now. It bothered her – because it told her that she wanted to be more than just friends with the man. [Name] sighed deeply at the look she received from her host. "I won't tell anyone, Fong. Your secret is safe with me."

"I can't tell you, [Name]." Wetness started to build up in her eyes. Betrayal. She never thought she'd feel like this from Fong.

"Will…will you be coming back?"

"I won't be the same." [Name] wiped at her tears angrily. Why was he being like this? Why couldn't he just say?

"Why won't you be the same, Fong?"

"I…won't be me."

"How is that possible? You'll always be my Fong." She smiled widely. "Even if you come back a ten-year-old. I'll always love you."

"I won't become a ten-year-old." Fong smiled that reassuring smile of his. "I'll be receiving a great power." [Name] didn't dare tell him that by saying so he was slowly revealing his secret.

"What power?"

"[Name] I'm not at liberty to tell you."

"Fine! You know what? Fine!" She stood and grabbed her teacup angrily. "All I've ever done is love you, Fong! I worry about you and I watch out for you. But you're making it so that _I can't do that_!" She set it back down. "I'm in love with you, Fong! How can you _not_ notice that? But you know what, I guess you don't care. You don't care about me. Go off wherever you want, never come back again for all I care. I'll just become sick worrying about you. But don't worry about me. Go off with your _mystery_ people and go receive your _mystery _power. I hope it ruins you."

"You don't really hope that." Fong frowned at her.

"You're right, I don't. I hope you go off and find someone perfect for you and you _stay out of my life!_" She stormed out of the house, purse in one hand, clenching the other. If he didn't want to tell her, he didn't have to. But [Name] would make damn sure he knew exactly what was going through her mind.

She'd always been honest with Fong.

"You said that to him?" [Name]'s roommate, Cho, demanded. "How stupid can you _be_? He's never going to come whisk you away now."

"I don't want him to _whisk me away_." [Name] broke the chocolate piece into smaller chunks.

"Liar."

"Okay, I'm lying out my ass. But seriously…I'll just let Fong do what he wants. If I know him at all, he'll come back for me at some point." [Name] popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth, looking down at the rest with a curious look on her face. "I told him I loved him. He _has_ to come for me. Right Cho?"

"Of course hun." Cho got up and patted her friend on the shoulder. "I'm going to make cookies."

"I was kind of a bitch. Okay, not kind of. I was a real bitch towards him. I…I have to go make it up. I'll be right back, Cho."

"See ya' later babe!" [Name] didn't bother to grab her purse, just got her keys and ran to the car. She started it up and sped down the street, going towards Fong's home. It felt like it took an eternity to reach there, but when she did, she took mere seconds to get to the door and let herself in.

"Fong!" She called. "Fong. Oh, Fong!" She wrapped her arms around the tall man. "God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did to you. Please forgive me!" His arms wrapped around her, a serene smile on his face.

"I've already forgiven you, [Name]. But I was just packing and-." [Name] pulled back.

"Let me help you." She smiled up at Fong, who smiled back down. He agreed to let her help, and they went about their way. "Are you selling the house, Fong?"

"Yes. I was told I wouldn't get much for it, but it'll be enough." [Name]'s smile cracked, and tears leaked from her eyes. She was glad Fong wasn't in the same room as her. She wiped at the rebellious tears angrily and straightened herself.

She didn't know what she was doing when she made her way into the room Fong was in. When she grabbed him by his top and pulled him down so she could easily put her lips against his and kiss him like she'd never kissed _anyone_ before.

She didn't know what _he_ was doing when he kissed her back. When he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into the air. But she didn't care. Because she knew _exactly_ where this was leading.

And that's exactly what she wanted.

As he kissed all over her neck, [Name] forgot about everything that was happening. All she could focus on was Fong. All she wanted was Fong, and all she _needed_ was his touch.

He lowered her onto the bed gently. [Name] closed her eyes as he worked her shirt off, a complacent smile on her lips. "I'm sorry that you're leaving, Fong." Fong paused over her naval, a small smile gracing his lips. [Name] opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry as well, [Name], if it means that I won't get to see you." [Name] forced herself not to cry, but instead smiled.

"Well, let's not think of that tonight." Fong nodded and continued kissing along her body, stopping right at her pants line and going back up. [Name] continued to stare at the ceiling, her mind unresponsive to the sensations going along her body.

She was jolted back to life when his lips wrapped around her nipple. She gasped as he bit down on it, feeling the shivers for what felt like the first time. Her hands clamped onto his head, holding him in place.

He worked it until it was pert, kissing and massaging it with his tongue, biting it to bring it back to life. "F-Fong!" [Name] moaned as he pinched the neglected one. Fong brought his face back up to meet hers. Their eyes met, and his partner smiled. "I-."

She was interrupted by yet another passionate kiss. She kissed him back, arching her hips so they bumped with his own. "Don't talk anymore." Fong whispered. [Name] giggled. She hadn't really thought that she might be annoying him.

"Sorry." She took the time to look over him as he went back down to her breasts. He was still fully clothed, but she could tell that he was just as aroused as she. Mustering the courage, [Name] pushed Fong away and started to work on the buttons for his top. She threw the red item aside and started to run her hands along his stomach and chest, surprised with herself. She would've never dreamed that she'd be doing this with her best friend – with her _Fong_.

Surprised, Fong's eyes met hers. Her hands halted and she bit her lip nervously. "Am I…?" Fong pushed her back down so his hands and knees were on either side of her, one of those sexy smiles on his face.

"You're fine." [Name] nodded and started to pull her pants down, anxious to get everything over with. The less time her body had to be exposed, the better. Fong slid off his own, leaving the two in their underwear. Both were panting slightly, looking at each other in bewilderment. "Do you…?"

"Want to do this? Oh, I don't know." She rubbed her eyes, thinking. "Yeah, I do, I do." And like that, Fong was back in gear. He began to kiss along her body once again, moving south slowly. A blush rose to [Name]'s cheeks as his hands began to work at her panties, pulling them down. She felt _extremely_ embarrassed after she was exposed; she covered her eyes with her hands and started to breathe in deeply.

"[Name]. What are you doing?" She uncovered one eye and looked down at him. He was looking up at her with a slightly puzzled smirk on his face.

"I umm…well, I'm kind of…I haven't…you know…uh…." She covered her eyes again. "Let's just get this over with."

"It's something you're supposed to enjoy." Fong pointed out. She nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just inexperienced. Just…_make me enjoy it_." She slapped her hand over her mouth, appalled that _she'd_ spoken the words. Fong smirked at her before going back down. He ran a finger along the seam of her lips, sending shivers up her spine.

He parted them and began to lick her fully, ripping moans from [Name]. "Nngh…Fong…that's-." He did it once more and she arched her back, electricity shooting from her stomach to her brain. Fong continued to do it, the electricity increasing rapidly until it got to the point that [Name] was seeing stars. She groaned and cried out until her release, which she topped with the gentle calling of her partners name.

She stretched (much like a cat, although she was unaware; whereas Fong was _very_ aware) and smiled lazily down at the man. "That was nice." She said with a giggle. Fong smiled. "But uh…I kind of feel like you got left out."

Fong just smiled again and laid out next to her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

"I don't need anything from you, [Name]." He whispered in her ear. She frowned.

"That hardly seems fair."

"You've given enough to me already." The bulge pressing against her leg said otherwise. [Name] sighed and pulled out of Fong's grasp. She sat up and moved to his legs, taking his underwear off quickly. Squeezing her eyes shut, [Name] mounted him slowly.

She tried to ignore the pain, but couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips. "I'm hurting you." Fong pointed out. "You should stop. Pull off."

"This is…a group effort." [Name] took a deep breath and pushed herself down quickly. She cried out and Fong grunted. "Okay, this hurts a lot." She panted.

"I'll-."

"No, no." Extremely proud of herself, [Name] started to rock back and forth. Fong grunted and his hands latched onto her hips, eyes squeezed shut. She smiled at the sudden feeling of dominance. She held him sway; it was something she'd never experienced before.

"[Name]…." He moaned. She was so embarrassed, but at the same time she felt…_good_. Right; like this was where she belonged.

She rode him for what felt like eternity before they both finished, Fong following after [Name]. She got off and laid her head on his chest, panting. Fong wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. She shut her eyes and smiled happily.

"Goodbye." [Name] whispered to the departing Fong. He hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you, [Name]."

"I'll miss you too, Fong." Cho stood off to the side, watching with stormy eyes. She could tell her roommate was acting calm and cool for the man, and she knew as soon as [Name] was alone she'd go into breakdown mode.

Fong left, leaving [Name] to stare after him. She pursed her lips and turned back to Cho. Cho wrapped her arms around her.

"Let's go get lunch."

"Okay."

"Did you hear?" Cho asked her friend [Name]. She'd moved out a while ago, leaving Cho with an apartment to herself. [Name] was living with her parents now while she went to school. The house was big and spacious, giving the woman plenty of room from her overbearing family.

"Hear what, Cho?"

"My friend Jalene's been saying that a baby was at her stall the other day, buying dumplings. Isn't that insane?"

"You know Jalene isn't right in the head." [Name] furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the question in front of her, confused. God, she hated homework.

"Hold on, there's someone at my door." A few moments passed before Cho grabbed the phone again. "Well then. Some guy just came to my door asking for you."

"Was it-?"

"No dear, it wasn't." [Name] sighed dejectedly and pushed her homework away. She stared up at the ceiling.

Many topics of conversation later, there was a ringing at the doorbell. Neither of her parents were home so [Name] said goodbye to Cho and made her way to the door. She twisted the doorknob and looked down at the man in the purple clothing. He had a monkey on his head.

"Yeah?"

"[Name] [Surname]?" The man asked. Your eyebrows rose at how young the voice sounded.

"Yeah…."

"I was sent by a man to give you this." Out of his huge sleeves was produced a letter, hidden in a crisp white envelope. On the side her name was scrawled, in handwriting that seemed oddly familiar to her.

"Who gave it to you?"

"He said you'd know who."

"Mmm…okay, I guess." She thanked the man and shut the door. As she was walking to her room, she undid the envelope.

_Dearest [Name],_

_It's been a long time, hasn't it? I wonder how much you've changed. _

_I'm sure this letter reached you – I left it in good hands._

_I love you._

_Fong_

Tears slid down [Name]'s face as she slammed the letter onto the desk. She stared at it through blurry eyes and cried, cried like she hadn't in a long time. She hadn't let herself cry when Fong had left, and she had continued to keep it that way.

But…now this…?

_I love you too, Fong._


End file.
